


Art for Onmyoji

by Purpleplums



Category: Onmyouji | The Yin-Yang Master (Movies), 陰陽師 - 夢枕獏 | Onmyouji Series - Yumemakura Baku
Genre: Abe no Seimei - Freeform, Art, Digital Art, Doodles, Fanart, Gen, Minamoto no Hiromasa - Freeform, Onmyoji fanart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleplums/pseuds/Purpleplums
Summary: Just a place for all my Onmyoji drawings/doodles, tags/characters/relationships will change around if I draw more characters etc.
Relationships: Abe no Seimei & Minamoto no Hiromasa, Abe no Seimei/Minamoto no Hiromasa (Onmyoji)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Art for Onmyoji

**Author's Note:**

> Was having a lot of trouble with drawing on my ipad before I discovered that I could use other brushes besides "pen" in my art program... So yeah, that really egged me on to draw a few doodles of Seimei/Hiromasa. I'm definitely getting to Kamono Yasunori (the son of Seimei's master in the original novels) soon, like honestly, his infinte love for his nekomata is just too cute to not be visualized. So, yeah, I'll stop rambling and hope you guys enjoy the doodles!


End file.
